No Way
by Nephthys1
Summary: H/D it is SLASH!!! I hate summaries so I leave you with this. Oh yeah, I'm from Holland so there may be a few grammer mistakes!!!


A/N: I do not own the characters, I only wish I owned Draco but okay. It is SLASH!!! So beware!  
  
  
  
No way!  
  
Harry was sitting in an fluffy chair in front of the fire, just thinking what would happen this summer. There was still one week to go, but luckily the exams were over. One more year to go. Ron and Hermione were in the library, Harry doubted they were studying. Harry was the only one in the commomroom, together with Seamus and Dean. They went to sit with him.  
  
'Hey Harry' Seamus said.  
  
'Hi'.  
  
'Oh, I have to ask you something, Dean couldn't help me'.  
  
'Shoot'.  
  
'Well, there is someone I really like but I think he doesn't like me'.  
  
'Sorry, did you say he?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'You're, you're... gay?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Harry looked amazed.  
  
'Don't tell me you didn't know'.  
  
'Well, I really didn't'.  
  
'So now you know'.  
  
'But who is the he?'.  
  
'Erm, promise you won't tell anyone'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'It's Ron'.  
  
Harry started to laugh.  
  
'Ron? You must be kidding!'.  
  
'Well, I'm not'.  
  
'Oh, sorry, but, but Ron is straight, isn't there someone else?'.  
  
'Yeah, there are loads of cute guys in the school, but I have my eye on Ron'.  
  
'Like who?'.  
  
'You aren't interested are you?'.  
  
'No' Harry said.  
  
'Suuure, but there is Justin, from Hufflepuff, and Blaise and Draco from Slytherin and some more'.  
  
'What? Draco? Cute? No way!'.  
  
'Well, just look at him, he has one of the hottest body's in the school, together with you'.  
  
'Me?'.  
  
'Yes you, haven't you noticed. It's a real big battle in the school of the girls and even some boys to get you or Draco'.  
  
Harry laughed again.  
  
'So Dean, you're gay too?'.  
  
'Me? No'.  
  
Hermione and Ron came into the commonroom, followed by Ginny and her friends, Sarah and Colin. Harry eyed Seamus. Seamus was looking at Ron and Harry laughed. Seamus turned around.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
'Nothing' Harry said innocent.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sarah and Colin sat down.  
  
'Erm, guys, it's time for lunch' Hermione said.  
  
The whole group stood up and walked down. Harry sat down next to Seamus, Ron next to Harry, Hermione next to Ron and the rest in front of them. Harry looked at the Slytherin table. Then he turned to Seamus and wisphered something in his ear.  
  
'Okay, I must say he is pretty hot'.  
  
Seamus looked at him.  
  
'Who?' he wisphered back.  
  
'Draco' Harry said as silent as he could.  
  
Seamus looked at him startled. Then he laughed.  
  
'Told you so' he managed to say.  
  
'What's up?' Ron asked when Harry started to laugh too.  
  
'Oh nothing, just a little joke between Seamus and me'.  
  
Ron eyed him.  
  
Seamus wisphered something in Harry's ear.  
  
'Don't look but Draco's checking you out'.  
  
'Suuuure!' Harry said.  
  
'He is!'.  
  
Harry looked at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was looking at him. When he noticed Harry was looking he looked the other way turning red. Harry laughed again.  
  
'I'm sorry, you were right again'.  
  
They laughed, Dean laughed too as he knew what this was about.   
  
'This is going to be an interesting last week' Dean said silently.  
  
'Mmmhmmm' Seamus said.  
  
Harry turned red. Seamus and Dean looked at him.  
  
'What's this? Didn't you tell us all?' Seamus said.  
  
'Guess not' Harry said laughing.  
  
'Cool! We can go hunting together' Seamus said laughing too.  
  
'I thought you already knew who you want?'.  
  
'Oh yeah'.  
  
They finished their lunch.  
  
~2 weeks later~  
  
Harry woke up in his small bedroom at 4, Privet Drive. He already was here one week. He had a lot of contact with Seamus, they became very good friends the last week at school. Ron was feeling left out so he was a bit mad at Harry.   
  
'Harry! Breakfast!' Petunia shouted.   
  
Harry dressed and went down.  
  
'Hey Dud' Harry said sitting down next to Dudley.  
  
It was strange but they became friends. The first week of the holiday Harry got an letter from Seamus but Dudley had read it. It seemed he was gay too, so he went to Harry to talk about it. He couldn't go to his mum or dad as they wouldn't approve it. Petunia and Vernon were nicer now to Harry as he was Dudley's best friend. Dudley was even writing letters to Seamus and he wrote back. Harry was having a real good time at the Dursley's unlike all the other years. Today Harry and the Dursley's were going to London. Harry was really looking forward to it, as Dudley and he could go off together in London.  
  
'Hey Harry' Dudley said.  
  
Harry got some toast and an egg. He finished breakfast quick and went up to his room to get some stuff. He also was going to Diagon Alley, they would sneak off there. When Harry was done he walked back down. He and Dudley got in the car. When they were in London Vernon warned them.  
  
'I want you back at Picadilly Circus at 5 o'clock. Don't go into some strange clubs and Harry, don't do anything strange to my son!'.  
  
'No sir'.  
  
'Okay, good'.  
  
Harry and Dudley got out of the car. They parked the car at a small parking lot just outside London. They were going by underground to the city. In the city Vernon gave them another warning and then Harry and Dudley walked off.  
  
'Dud, you know we are going to a wizard town?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'You must promise to tell no one, or else I have to put an spell on you'.  
  
'I promise I won't tell, so were is it?'.  
  
Harry walked with Dudley to the Leaky Cauldron. They walked in and Harry tapped the brick. Then they walked into Diagon Alley.  
  
'Wow! Cool! I wish I was an wizard!' Dudley shouted.  
  
'Shhh, not so hard, muggles aren't allowed to come here'.  
  
'Oh sorry'.  
  
'First I am going to get some money, you will like it'.  
  
They walked into Gringott's and with an Goblin to an cart. Dudley was enjoying the cart ride. Harry got some money out of his vault and then they were back outside again.  
  
'That's cool!'.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
'What do you want to do?' Harry asked.  
  
'I don't know'.  
  
'We can go to the sweet's shop'.  
  
'Cool'.  
  
They walked to the shop. Harry got all sorts of sweet's. Dudley picked some out too. They paid for it and then went back outside. Harry saw Hagrid standing, talking to someone.  
  
'Hey Hagrid!' Harry shouted.  
  
Harry pulled Dudley with him, who was looking scared. They walked to Hagrid.  
  
'Hey Harry!'.  
  
Then he saw Dudley.  
  
'You brought him?'.  
  
'Yeah, we are friends now Hagrid'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Hagrid was talking to a small wizard, Harry thought it was best to leave them alone. So they walked away, to get an drink. They ordered 2 butterbeers. Dudley really liked the butterbeer. Harry was looking around and then he saw Seamus and his family.  
  
'Seamus, over here!' Harry shouted.  
  
Seamus turned around and saw Harry. He said something to his parents and then walked to them.  
  
'Hey Harry! And you must be Dudley!' Seamus said.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Oh Harry, I saw someone here' Seamus said with an grin.  
  
'Who?'.  
  
'Draco is here'.  
  
Dudley looked at Harry. Harry turned red. Seamus and Dudley laughed.   
  
'But Dudley, you are a muggle right?'.  
  
'Yeah, but Harry took me here'.  
  
'You like it?'.  
  
'Yeah, I wish I was an wizard'.  
  
Draco walked past them and Harry sunk further in his seat. Seamus coughed to make Draco look up.  
  
'Hey' Seamus said.  
  
'Hi' Draco said.  
  
Harry kicked Seamus under the table.  
  
'Ouch, Harry! Don't kick me!' Seamus shouted.  
  
Draco looked around the table and saw Harry and a boy he didn't knew.  
  
'Ah Potter, violent are we?' Draco asked with an smirk.  
  
'Shut it, Malfoy!'.  
  
'Hi, I'm Dudley'.  
  
'Hi, I'm Draco, you aren't Potter's cousin are you?'.  
  
'Yes I am'.  
  
'But you're a muggle then!'.  
  
'Yeah, problem with that?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Malfoy! Shut up! Don't bother him, go find those sidekicks of you or something' Harry said.  
  
'They aren't here, and I enjoy irritating you, it's fun'.  
  
'Bet you like to do more stuff to Harry' Seamus said wondering.  
  
'What was that Finnigan?'.  
  
'Oh, did I say that out loud? Sorry'.  
  
Harry kicked Seamus again.  
  
'You still didn't answer my question, Finnigan!' Draco said.  
  
'I won't say it again'.  
  
Draco walked up to Seamus and picked him up, pointing his wand at him.  
  
'What did you say Finnigan?!'.  
  
'I, I, I just said that you would like to do more stuff to Harry'.  
  
Draco let got of Seamus and Seamus sighed. He sat back down. Draco walked away.  
  
'I can't believe you did that!' Harry said.  
  
Dudley laughed.  
  
'Good taste, Harry' he said.  
  
Harry flushed red.  
  
'What time is it?' Seamus asked.  
  
'4 o'clock. Oh shit, we have to go then Harry, we have to be back in London at 5 o'clock and I still want to go to some shops in London!' Dudley said.  
  
'Okay, let's go then'.  
  
'See you' Seamus said.  
  
'Yeah, we will write'.  
  
Harry and Dudley walked away, out of Diagon Alley. They spent the last hour in London and went back to house at half past 5. They had dinner and Harry went to bed early. At 10 o'clock the door bell rang, Harry wasn't sleeping. He heared one of the Dursley's open the door, they still were up.  
  
'Harry! It's for you!' his uncle shouted.  
  
Harry sighed and climbed out bed, and walked down to the door.  
  
'Who is it?!'.  
  
His uncle looked mad at him. Harry walked to the door and saw Draco standing there, he was crying.  
  
'Draco?'.  
  
'Can I come in please?' he pleaded.  
  
'Sure, come in'.  
  
Harry moved asside to let Draco in.  
  
'What is wrong?' Harry asked.  
  
'Our house, I came back and our house was burned down to the ground. My mum is gone and my dad is dead' Draco said this all in one breath.  
  
He cried even more.  
  
'But what happened?'.  
  
'I don't know, our house was just gone'.  
  
'So what are you doing here?'.  
  
'I don't know, I didn't know where I could go else. I don't have many friends you know'.  
  
Dudley came down the stairs. He saw Draco and smiled.   
  
'Want some tea?' Harry asked.  
  
Draco nodded. Harry lead him to the kitchen. He made some tea and gave the cup to Draco. Draco drunk it. When the cup was empty Draco sobbed.  
  
'Want some more?'.  
  
'Yeah' Draco managed to get out.  
  
Harry made another cup of tea and gave it to Draco.  
  
'So tell me all that happened' Harry said.  
  
'I... I can't'.  
  
'Want to wait till tomorrow?'.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'Does that mean I can stay here?'.  
  
'Course you can'.  
  
'Thank you, Harry'.  
  
'No thanks, Draco'.  
  
Draco drank the tea. Harry walked out of the kitchen.  
  
'Uncle Vernon? Is it okay if Draco stayed here for the night? He just lost his parents'.  
  
'Aaah, that poor boy, where is he?' Petunia asked.  
  
'In the kitchen'.  
  
Petunia walked to the kitchen.  
  
'Course he can stay here'.  
  
'Thank you'.  
  
Harry walked back to the kitchen. Petunia was fussing over Draco and Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
'Aunt? Uncle Vernon said it was okay if Draco stayed, but where is he sleeping?'.  
  
'He can sleep in your room, I will make a bed for him'.  
  
Petunia hurried out of the kitchen.  
  
'Are you brave enough to sleep in my room?' Harry joked.  
  
'Why wouldn't I be?'.  
  
'Well, with Dudley hanging around in the house it's very dangerous'.  
  
'But he isn't in your room right?'.  
  
'No'.  
  
'So why should I be scared to sleep in your room?'.  
  
'Because I am there?'.  
  
'I won't be scared of you, not in a million times'.  
  
'Is that a compliment?'.  
  
'Maybe, and I guess you should be more scared to sleep with me in one room'.  
  
'And why is that?'.  
  
'Because maybe Finnigan was very close to the truth today'.  
  
With that Draco walked out of the kitchen, leaving Harry surprised. He heared Draco talking to Dudley in the living room. They were talking about him! Harry hurried into the living room.  
  
'Eaves dropping, were we?' Draco said laughing.  
  
'No'.  
  
'Course not'.  
  
'Draco! Harry! Dudders! Time for bed!'.  
  
The boys couldn't help but laugh at that. They walked up the stairs. Harry showed Draco his room. Petunia made a bed on the floor.  
  
'Harry, you sleep on the floor, Draco needs rest!' Petunia said.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
Dudley came by to say goodnight to Harry and Draco and he winked at Harry. Harry glared back at him and then closed the door. Harry pulled his clothes off (except his boxers) and laid down on the bed. Draco was looking at him.  
  
'What?' Harry asked.  
  
'Huh?'.  
  
'Why were you looking at me?'.  
  
'No reason'.  
  
'What are you waiting for? Want to stand there the whole night?'.  
  
'No'.  
  
Draco pulled his clothes off also and he laid down in Harry's bed.  
  
'You don't mind to sleep on the ground do you?' Draco asked uncertain.  
  
'No'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Harry turned off the lights and he closed his eyes, sutting out the moonlight.  
  
'Harry?'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'Can I ask you something?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'Did you ever feel hurt when you loved someone but you are almost certain he or she doesn't love you back?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'Why? You love someone?'.  
  
'Maybe'.  
  
'I never thought you could love'.  
  
'Thank you Potter, that's very nice of you'.  
  
'Sorry, it was just a joke'.  
  
'I know that'.  
  
'But I know how you feel'.  
  
'You do? Who do you love?'.  
  
'I won't tell'.  
  
'Ah come on, tell me her name! Is it Ginny? Or Hermione?'.  
  
'What makes you so sure it is a she?'.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'Don't tell me you haven't noticed'.  
  
'Okay so I have, who is he?'.  
  
'I won't tell you'.  
  
'Then I will tell too'.  
  
'Okay, at 3 and don't cheat!'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'One...'.  
  
'Two...'.  
  
'Three...!'.  
  
'YOU!' the said at the same time.  
  
'Me?' the asked again at the same time.  
  
'Yeah you' Draco said.  
  
'I guess I started to like you 2 weeks ago, after Seamus told me you were hot'.  
  
'He told you that?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Cool'.  
  
'But is it really so obvisious that I am gay?'.  
  
'No, not at all, and I am NOT joking'.  
  
'Good, I never knew you were gay too'.  
  
'Well, I only realised it this year, when I started to notice you, but you didn't notice me'.  
  
'I do now'.  
  
Harry heared some movements and before he knew it Draco was sitting next to him. Harry turned his head to face him. Draco put his hands around his neck and brought his head to his. Then he softly kissed Harry. Harry held back a bit but then he gave in. Draco opened his mouth and started to lick Harry's lips. Then he pushed his tounge in Harry's mouth. Harry reacted and did the same. Draco was surprised Harry kissed him back. The kiss deepend and they fell onto the bed, Harry under. Draco liked to be in control. They heared footsteps in the hallway and then Vernon said:  
  
'Goodnight boys!'.  
  
'Ood 'ight' Harry murmered back.  
  
A door opened and the footsteps were gone. Vernon went to bed. Draco sighed and Harry laughed.  
  
'That was close' Draco said.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Draco curled up against Harry and they fell asleep. Next morning Harry was woken by an owl that fluttered in his room. He opened his eyes and his body filled with a wonderfull feeling. He looked down at Draco. Draco was lying against Harry, arms around his waist. Harry stood up, trying hard not to wake Draco up. He succeeded and Harry walked to the owl. It had a letter tied around his front paw. Harry took the letter from the owl and read it:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
As you know our house burned down. I wasn't as gone as you thought I was. I was standing behind the bushes watching you. I followed you to Harry's house so that's why I know where to send this owl. Please Draco, don't come looking for me, I will visit you soon.   
  
Love, Mum  
  
'Draco! Wake up!' Harry called.  
  
'Huh, wha, what?'.  
  
'Here, a letter from your mum' Harry said throwing the letter to Draco.  
  
Draco read it and a smile crossed his face.  
  
'See? Everything is going to be allright' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Draco stood up and walked to Harry. He folded his arms around Harry's waist to pull him closer. Harry kissed Draco.  
  
'Dud, go get Harry and Draco' they heared Petunia shout from downstairs.  
  
Footsteps were coming up the stairs and Draco quickly jumped back, sitting down on the bed. He and Harry started talking like nothing happened. The door opened.  
  
'Ah, you are awake. My mum send me to get you for breakfast' Dudley said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
'Okay, we are coming' Harry said.  
  
Dudley left the room. Harry picked some clothes out of his closet for him and Draco. He pulled his clothes on and so did Draco. Together they walked down to the kitchen. They sat down at the table. Petunia made them a special breakfast. An owl swooped in.   
  
'Harry! I told you not to let those owls fly in our house!' Vernon shouted.  
  
'Dad, it's for me' Dudley said.  
  
'What? For you?'.  
  
'Yes!'.  
  
Dudley untied the letter and read:  
  
Hey Dud!  
  
This letter is also for Harry but I know your parents wouldn't allow Harry to get owl-post so I put your name on it. Another parcel in this letter is for Harry, please give it to him. I wanted to tell you I am going on holiday next week to Paris! My parents told me today, and guess what?! Tonight I am going to Ron's! Maybe Harry can come too but I will ask him in my letter to him.  
  
Well, please write back.  
  
Bye! Seamus  
  
'From who is it?' Harry asked.  
  
'Seamus. He is going to Ron tonight, here, this is for you' Dudley said giving the letter to Harry.  
  
Harry read his letter with Draco peeking over his shoulder.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am so sorry about yesterday in Diagon Alley. I just wanted Draco to notice you, but now it looks like he is mad at me or you, well, who wouldn't be? After what I said. (Harry and Draco laughed at this). As you might already know, I am going to Ron's house tonight! Maybe you can come too, if you want?  
  
Well, maybe I see you tonight! Bye! Seamus!  
  
Harry folded the letter. They ended breakfast and Harry and Draco went up to Harry's room to send a letter to Ron. He scribled a quick note and send Hedwig off.  
  
'Harry? If Ron let's you stay, were am I going?' Draco asked unsure.  
  
'You are coming with me. I am not leaving you, not now'.  
  
'But Ron will never approve'.  
  
'We just tell him your house burned down and you ended up at my place, the rest we will make up, if he starts to ask questions'.  
  
'Okay, Harry?'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'I... I love you'.  
  
'I love you too'.  
  
They hugged each other. At that moment another owl fluttered in, it was Pig. Harry untied the letter and read Ron's letter.  
  
Dear Harry!  
  
I invited Seamus, Dean and now I am inviting you. Ginny is inviting 2 friends over too, Colin and Sarah. Mum let me invite 4 friends because Fred and George aren't coming home for the summer, so we have room. Hermione is coming later, she couldn't make it so she is coming the last 2 weeks. Please say you can come! We are going to pick you up tonight, with the car. Don't worrie, we are coming in a muggle way, driving!  
  
Bye! Ron  
  
'Let's get ready then!' Harry said.  
  
'But I don't have any clothes' Draco said.  
  
'You can borrow some of mine'.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
They started packing. At 7 o'clock they were done. They went down for dinner.  
  
'Aunt? Uncle? Ron is picking me and Draco up tonight, I am going to stay with him the rest of the summer'.  
  
'That's okay'.  
  
They ate dinner quietly. At 9 o'clock the doorbell rang. Vernon opened.  
  
'Hello, I am Arthur Weasley. I am here to pick Harry up'.  
  
'Harry! Get your stuff!' Vernon shouted.  
  
'Yeah!'.  
  
Draco and Harry picked up there stuff and walked to mr. Weasley.  
  
'Sir? Can Draco come too? As you might know their house burned down and he has nothing'.  
  
'Well, erm...'.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at Draco.  
  
'Well, okay, but don't you fight'.  
  
'Don't worrie' Draco said assuring.  
  
Harry laughed and he and Draco walked to the car. They put their stuff in the car and then got in themselves.  
  
'What is he doing here?' Ron asked shocked.  
  
Seamus and Dean were in the car too. They looked from Harry to Draco and back again.  
  
'He is here because his house burned down and he lost his parents. He ended up here. I was walking down the street with Dudley to pick up some chinees food and there he was. I asked him what was wrong and he told me' Harry lied.  
  
Draco tried to look as though this story wasn't new for him.  
  
'Oh' was Ron's answer.  
  
Mr. Weasley got in the car and he warned Draco and Ron not to fight this summer. They aggreed. Harry, Draco and Seamus waved Dudley goodbye and they drove off. Harry was talking with Seamus, Ron with Dean and Draco was left out. He coughed.  
  
'Yes?' Harry asked smiling.  
  
He knew Draco was feeling left out.  
  
'Nothing' Draco sneered back, so he won't seem nice all of a sudden.  
  
'Okay, I know you need a lot attention' Harry said, starting to laugh.  
  
'That's not funny!'.  
  
'It is'.  
  
'No it isn't. Don't joke with that!'.  
  
'Sorry'.  
  
'But it works, coughing. Look at Seamus yesterday' Draco said, looking at Seamus.  
  
He looked back with a not understanding look on his face.  
  
'I'll explain" Harry mouthed.  
  
Soon they were at "The Burrow". Harry explained the whole story of Draco, well, only why he was there, to the rest of the Weasley's. They accepted him real soon. Ron still was doing a bit strange to Harry, because of the last week at school, when Harry was hanging around so much with Dean and Seamus. Ron was a good friend of Dean now so Dean was sleeping in Ron's room. Harry, Draco, Seamus and Colin were sleeping in Fred and George's old room. And Sarah was sleeping in Ginny's room. It was half past 10 when they got home and everyone was real tired so they went to bed. They put on their pj, or let's say, boxer shorts. At 11 they all were in bed. Colin had to go to the toilet. As soon as he was done Seamus started questioning Harry and Draco.  
  
'So what's up?'.  
  
'Well, the story we told wasn't all true. Draco's house did burn down and he came to my house'.  
  
'And?'.  
  
'What and?'.  
  
'What was Draco talking about in the car?'.  
  
'Oh that, well we...'.  
  
Harry couldn't finish. Colin came back.  
  
'Continue what you were saying' Colin said.  
  
'Well, we had kicken tonight. Petunia was cooking special' Harry said.  
  
Draco snorted with laughter and Seamus and Harry soon followed. Colin felt ignored so he fell asleep. Harry, Draco and Seamus also fell asleep soon.   
  
~Harry's Dream~  
  
Harry was sitting in a dark room. It was his bedroom at 4, Privet Drive. He was doing his homework. Draco was lying in his bed, begging for Harry's kisses.   
  
'No, not now, my love, later'.  
  
Harry wished he never said later. After he said that a green light entered the room. Voldemort and Draco's dad appeared, taking Draco. Harry was left alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up, sweat all across his body. He was at the point off screaming. He was breathing heavily. He looked over, at the other boy's body who was lying next to him. Draco was fast asleep, or so he thought. Then Harry glanced at the two beds. Seamus was talking in his sleep and Colin was snoring.  
  
'Harry?' Draco asked quietly.  
  
Harry jumped.  
  
'Shhh'.  
  
'I thought you were asleep' Harry said.  
  
'I wasn't, you woke me up. You were tossing and turning the whole time'.  
  
'I had a nightmare'.  
  
Draco sat up also.  
  
'What was it about?'.  
  
'Well...'.  
  
Seamus turned.  
  
'Let's go to the kitchen' Harry said.  
  
The two boys stood up and made their way to the kitchen. Harry made some tea for the both of them. When the tea was done they sat down at the table.  
  
'So what was it about?' Draco asked again.  
  
'Erm, I was doing my homework in my room. You were lying at my bed, begging for my kisses. I told you later, that I had to finish my homework. Seconds later Voldemort and your dad were in my room and they took you away. I was so scared I might lose you, I couldn't do anything. You were gone in a flash' Harry said.  
  
'Shhhh, it's okay. I am not gone, you see?'.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'You don't seem so sure'.  
  
Draco moved over to Harry and he kissed him. Then he broke away.  
  
'Enough proove?'.  
  
'Yeah' Harry said smiling.  
  
Harry glanced at his watch.  
  
'What time is it?' Draco asked.  
  
'5 a.m, the Weasley's will wake up soon'.  
  
'Let's go back to bed'.  
  
The 2 boys walked back to the bedroom. Quietly they entered the room. They laid down on their beds. Draco moved his hands through Harry's hair. Harry fell asleep again, with Draco sussing him. Next morning they were woken by Seamus' laugh's. Draco opened his eyes slowly. Seamus was sitting up in his bed, watching Harry and Draco. Draco still had his hand in Harry's hair and Harry had a big smile on his face. Draco quickly pulled his hand back, 'cause Colin was moving. Seamus was still laughing.  
  
'Shut up Finnigan, let Harry sleep' Draco said.  
  
'Kay'.  
  
  
  
The whole summer went fine, until the last week:  
  
'Shut up Malfoy!' Harry shouted in the Weasley's back garden.  
  
'Why? You started it!'.  
  
'Oh, you baby! Don't you understand? I DON'T like her! It's just that, well, erm, you know'.  
  
'No Potter, I don't know'.  
  
'It's not what you think!'.  
  
'It's not Potter? Are my eyes wrong? I don't think so! I saw you fucking kissing her! And you say I am wrong?'.  
  
'Listen...'.  
  
'I listened enough to you! You were just playing with me!'.  
  
'I wasn't, really'.  
  
'Goodbye Potter'.  
  
Draco apparated away.  
  
'Fuck!'.  
  
'Harry, is something wrong? I heared you shouting' Ginny said.  
  
'No, nothing is wrong'.  
  
'Good, it's time for dinner'.  
  
'Okay, I will come soon, just give me a bit time'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry sat down on the ground. It all started this morning. Harry was alone in the room getting dressed. Ginny walked in and without thinking she kissed Harry long and passionant. Harry responded, thinking it was Draco. Then Draco came in. He saw them and he ran to the garden. That's when their fight started.  
  
'Harry, dinner is getting cold' Ginny said, coming back out again.  
  
'I'm coming'.  
  
Harry stood up and walking with Ginny to the kitchen. They sat down.  
  
'Harry dear. Where is Draco?' Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
'He, erm, he left' Harry said fighting back his tears.  
  
'Yes!' he heared Ron murmer.  
  
Seamus was eyeing Harry closely.  
  
'Where did he go?'.  
  
'He said he was going to stay the last week with his mum'.  
  
'Glad he is gone' Ron said.  
  
That night Hermione came. Ron told her everything (he knew) about Draco. Harry spend the rest of the holiday alone in the garden. The last day of the holiday they went to Diagon Alley to buy there school stuff. That night he couldn't sleep. Tomorrow he was going to see Draco again. Finally he fell asleep at 3 am. He was woken by Seamus next morning at 6.  
  
'Harry, don't worry' he said when he saw Harry's troubled face.  
  
Harry told Seamus what happened between him and Draco. All of them ate breakfast quietly and they left 'The Burrow' at 10. They got on platform 9 3/4. Then they put their trunks in the train and said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Then they got back on the train and the train left. Harry, ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean got a compartment to themselves.  
  
'Wonder where that stupid git is' Ron said.  
  
'Ron!' Hermione said.  
  
'Seamus? Do you know where the toilets are?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yeah, go here to the right and... Ohw! Wait, I'll show you' Seamus said getting Harry's message.  
  
They stood up and walked out of the compartment.  
  
'Do you want to go looking for Draco?'.  
  
'Guess so, I just want to see him'.  
  
'Kay'.  
  
They walked down the path. Seamus stoppen when they were almost at the back of the train. He nodded his head foreward. Harry looked and he saw Draco sitting in a compartment together with Crabbe and Goyle. Just as Harry looked, Draco looked up. Their eyes locked. They started at each other for a while, then Draco looked back at Goyle.  
  
'Want to go in?' Seamus asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Seamus was the first to enter the compartment. As in command, Crabbe and Goyle stood up. Harry followed Seamus in. Draco nodded for Crabbe and Goyle to sit back down. They did so. Harry's and Draco's eyes locked again.  
  
'What Potter?' Draco finally said.  
  
'I, I..., sorry'.  
  
'That isn't enough, Potter'.  
  
'Should we beat him up?' Crabbe asked.  
  
'No, let him speak first'.  
  
'Only if they leave' Harry said pointing to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Draco gave a sign and Crabbe and Goyle left the compartment. Seamus decided to leave too. Harry sat down.  
  
'Do they know?' Harry asked.  
  
'Crabbe and Goyle? No they don't'.  
  
'Kay'.  
  
'Speak'.  
  
'Okay. When you went to the toilet Ginny came in and SHE kissed ME. You came in at that moment'.  
  
'But you responded'.  
  
'Yeah, I was thinking of you. I realized it was Ginny when I saw you running away'.  
  
'Well, I don't know'.  
  
'Please Drac'.  
  
'Erm, I believe you'.  
  
'Do, do you still want to continue, together?'.  
  
'May I ask how?'.  
  
'Let's continue pretending that we hate each other and sneak off whenever we can'.  
  
'Kay, sounds good'.  
  
'I should better get back now, I told the other that I had to go to the toilet'.  
  
'Mmmhmmm, I'll send you an owl tonight'.  
  
'Okay, bye!'.  
  
'Bye!'.  
  
Harry walked out of the compartment, felling perfectly happy. Crabbe and Goyle immediately walked back in. Harry walked back to the others. Seamus already went back. Harry sat back down. Ron was staring at Hermione. Harry smiled. A little later they changed inot their school robes. Finally the train stoppend and they got off. They went to the Great Hall, watched the Sorting and after dinner they went to bed. When Harry entered the boys dorm a note lay on his bed. He teared it open:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy tower at midnight.  
  
Love, Draco  
  
'Who is it from?' Ron asked.  
  
'Erm, Snuffles'.  
  
'Can I see?'.  
  
'It's nothing, just a good luck note'.  
  
'Oh okay'.  
  
Ron went to the bathroom.  
  
'It's from Draco isn't it?' Seamus asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Harry gave Seamus the note. When he was done reading he asked.  
  
'Are you going to see him?'.  
  
'Guess so'.  
  
'Do be carefull. You never know what that boy might do to you' Seamus said with a high woman's voice.  
  
'Oh, I will'.  
  
Seamus, Dean and Harry laughed. Ron came back.  
  
'What are you laughing about?' he asked.  
  
'Oh nothing' Seamus said.  
  
'I'm going to bed, I'm really tired' Harry said.  
  
Seamus snorted with laughter.  
  
'Oh, Herms told me. Tomorrow we have a day off'.  
  
'Great!' Dean said.  
  
'Yeah, so do you 2 want to talk some more?' Ron asked Dean and Seamus.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
They sat down in a circle on Rons bed. Harry prepared for bed. He laid down in bed but offcourse he couldn't sleep. This was the first time he was going to sneak off to see Draco. Thoughts came flowing in his mind. And then there were Ron, Dean and Seamus talking so loud about some girls in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Ron knew Seamus was gay, but they always had a good time talking about girls with Seamus. It looked like they wouldn't go to bed for a long time. At half past 11 Harry climbed out of bed.  
  
'Still not sleeping?' Ron asked him.  
  
'No, I'm going for a stroll'.  
  
'At this time?'.  
  
'Mmmhmmm'.  
  
'Want me to come with you?'.  
  
'No, it's okay'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Harry put his schoolrobes over his pyjama and he walked out of the boys dormitorie. He sneaked up to the Astronomy tower. He was a little late cause he had to avoid Peeves.  
  
'Draco?' he hissed.  
  
'Harry?' came the answer.  
  
Harry walked into a classroom and found Draco sitting on one of the tables.  
  
~  
  
2 hours later Harry left the classroom, happy about the night's events. He had kissed with Draco, and they talked. They told each other secrets they hadn't told others. He had a couple of Draco's teeth marks in his neck and a lot of red spots. He walked back to the commonroom and into the boys dormitorie. He thought Seamus, Dean and Ron would be asleep by now, but he was wrong. They still were talking.  
  
'Shit' Harry murmered and desperatly tried to hide the spots in his neck.  
  
'Hey Harry! How was your stroll?' Ron said.  
  
'Fine'.  
  
'Didn't get caught by Filch or Snape'.  
  
'Nope'.  
  
Harry pulled off his robes but Dean spotted the red spots.  
  
'Harry! What have you got in your neck?' he said.  
  
'Oh nothing'.  
  
The other 3 boys stood up.  
  
'You didn't snog someone did you?' Seamus asked grinning.  
  
You couldn't trust Seamus, always teasing you.  
  
'No'.  
  
Too bad for Harry that he turned red.  
  
'You did snog someone!' Ron said triumphantly.  
  
'Who is she?' Seamus asked.  
  
Harry looked at Seamus with a I'll-kill-you-later look. Seamus just grinned back.  
  
'Yeah Harry, tell us who she is' Dean said.  
  
He joined Seamus with the teasing game.  
  
'Tell!' Ron said.  
  
'I won't'.  
  
'Who is she?'.  
  
'I'm not telling you'.  
  
'Fine!'.  
  
Ron walked away mad.  
  
'Why are you doing this to me?' Harry hissed.  
  
'Because it's fun' Seamus said.  
  
'Seamus, Dean, please help me. I can't tell Ron, he'll kill me or him'.  
  
'I'm sorry Harry, I'll help you' Dean said.  
  
'Me too'.  
  
'Thanks you guys'.  
  
'You have to tell him eventually'.  
  
'I know, but not now'.  
  
'So what did you do to him?' Seamus asked with a big grin.  
  
'Nothing, we, erm, we just kissed'.  
  
'Suuure'.  
  
'We did! And we talked'.  
  
'You're mad!'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'Harry, he likes you and you like him, can't you think of other things to do instead of talking?'.  
  
'Well yeah, I can. But I just want to get to know each other better'.  
  
'You're sounding like a girl'.  
  
'I know, but it was fun, talking to him. I know a lot of his secrets'.  
  
'Like what?'.  
  
'I'm not telling you that'.  
  
'Too bad'.  
  
'I'm going to tell Ginny'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'As you know, we kissed in the holiday and she deserves the truth and she'll understand'.  
  
'Right'.  
  
'What time is it?'.  
  
'3 o'clock'.  
  
'Wow, I'm going to bed. Where is Ron?'.  
  
'I don't know, well, good night'.  
  
'Good night'.  
  
Harry turned around and he fell asleep. Next morning he was woken by Ron.  
  
'Harry! You're late, come on!' he said.  
  
Harry climbed out of bed and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. Then he walked down with Ron, Seamus and Dean (Neville went to Beauxbaton last year). Hermione and Ginny were already in the Great Hall. The 4 boys sat down at Gryffindor table and Harry glanced at Draco who looked back. Harry quickly looked down. He grabbed some toast and peanut butter. A thought struck him. He looked up at the teacher's table. Dumbledore mentioned something about the Forbidden forest last night. Harry didn't know exactly what but it seemed that most teacher had to help. Only Dumbledore, Prof. Trawelny and Prof. Binns sat at the teacher's table. Harry looked down again at his peanut butter and then he looked at Draco. How would brown look on Draco? Harry wondered. Seamus who was next to him was eyeing Harry. Harry turned to him and wisphered his thought to Seamus. Seamus grinned.  
  
'It certainly would be a good idea, to get back to the Slytherin's. Dumbledore wouldn't mind I guess' he said.  
  
'Mmmhmmm'.  
  
Harry and Seamus got some napkins and they put a lot of peanut butter in it. Ron and the rest of the students around them were looking at them strangely. Harry and Seamus just grinned and they stood up. They put the napkins behind their back and walked to the Slytherin table. They stopped behind Draco. All the students turned to watch.  
  
'Never wondered how brown would look on you?' Harry wisphered to Draco.  
  
Draco turned around in surprise.  
  
'No, why Potter?'.  
  
'Well, we do' Seamus said and he and Harry throwed the peanut butter over Draco at the same time.  
  
Laughing they ran back to the Gryffindor table.   
  
'Nice one Harry!' Ron shouted.  
  
The others were laughing too, so was the rest of the students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry saw Draco stand up and he walked to the Gryffindor table still with peanut butter on his head. Harry looked at him. Draco stopped in front of Harry and he pushed a plate with pudding in his face. Harry started to throw food back to Draco but he missed a couple of times and hit other students in the face. Everyone started to throw food at each other. The whole Slytherin table ran with food to the Hufflepuff table. Only Draco walked slowly back to the table and sat down, starting to eat his breakfast. The Gryffindor table was throwing food at the Slytherin's and Harry walked to Draco. Harry stepped onto the table in front of Draco. Draco looked up.   
  
'I like you better when you are blond' Harry wisphered.  
  
'Thanks Potter. Then I will do you a pleasure and dye it green'.  
  
'You wouldn't'.  
  
'Course I would'.  
  
Harry throwed some butter in his face. Draco stood up and stepped onto the table also. They were throwing food at each other like maniac's.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Harry?'.  
  
'Mmmhmmm?'.  
  
Harry and Draco were sitting at the lake side.  
  
'Erm...'.  
  
'What's up?'.  
  
'I erm, I can't continue. I want a real relationship, not having to sneak off the whole time. I can't do this anymore'.  
  
'You're kidding right?'.  
  
'No, I'm not'.  
  
Harry stood up and ran to the castle, back to the Gryffindor commonroom.  
  
'Harry wait!' Draco shouted after him.  
  
Harry went through the last week like a ghost. Ron was glad he didn't spend time with Draco anymore. When he was back at the Dursley's he started to look for a house for himself. He found a beautifull house just outside London.  
  
  
  
  
  
~* A year later *~  
  
'Hey Ron! Wake up!' Harry said rolling Ron over'.  
  
'Hmm? What's up?'.  
  
'We are climbing the Snowdon today, remember?'.  
  
'Oh god, please no! I shouldn't have drank so much last night'.  
  
Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Hermione and Ginny were on holiday in Wales. Harry and Ron were sharing a tent.  
  
'I'll go alone then'.  
  
'You sure you don't mind?'.  
  
'No, I'll see you tonight'.  
  
'Kay, thanks Harry'.  
  
Ron fell asleep again. Harry, fully dressed left their tent and walked to his car. He drove to the Snowdon. He parked his car and started to walk to the top. It took him about 3 hours. At the top he sat down at a quiet place to think. Where is he? I miss him so much, mor then I can bear. He was thinking of Draco most of the time.  
  
~* Draco's POV *~  
  
I stepped into the train, wich would take me to the top of the Snowdon. My parent's house is near the Snowdon. When I was younger I always came here to thought.  
  
'Draco?' a girl said sitting down next to him.  
  
'Ginny, what are you doing here?'.  
  
'I am on holiday'.  
  
'Oh, alone?'.  
  
'No, with Ron, Hermione, Harry, Seamus and Dean. Harry and Ron were going to climb the Snowdon today but Ron has a bit of a hang over so Harry went alone'.  
  
My face became white.  
  
'Harry's here?'.  
  
'Oh shit, I forgot about you two'.  
  
Harry told Ginny all about him and me. She used to help us at school, so we could sneak off.  
  
'So how is he doing?'.  
  
'Well okay, I guess. He loves being alone and think, probably about you. He doesn't go out with us. Oh please Draco, talk to him. He is so sad and lonely'.  
  
'I, I can't Ginny'.  
  
'Why not? School is over'.  
  
The train stopped. Ginny stood up.  
  
'I always thought you loved each other but you don't want to be with him. That isn't love. Goodbye Draco. I thought you cared more about Harry'.  
  
Ginny got off the train and went to find Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
'Hey Harry' Ginny said sitting down next to him.  
  
'Ginny?'.  
  
'Ron told me you were here'.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
'Harry, forget aobut Draco, he isn't worth thinking about so much'.  
  
'I can't forget about him'.  
  
'What would you do, if I told you he was here?'.  
  
'I would ran away as hard as I can'.  
  
Ginny put her hand on his arm.  
  
'Harry you won't run. I know you won't'.  
  
'What are you talking about'.  
  
'Harry, Draco is here'.  
  
Harry jumped to his feet and he ran away.  
  
Draco who followed Ginny and was watching from afar saw Harry running away. Well, it's now or never. Draco ran after Harry.  
  
'Harry! Stop! You'll hurt yourself!' Ginny shouted.  
  
People were watching Ginny and Harry with Draco running after him.  
  
'Gin!' someone shouted.  
  
Ginny turned around and saw Dean and Seamus running towards her.  
  
'Oh Dean!' Ginny said, hugging Dean.  
  
'What happened?' Seamus asked.  
  
'Well, I met Draco in the train. I told him he had to talk to Harry but he wouldn't. So I went to find Harry. I asked him what he would do if I told Draco was here. He said he would ran as hard as he could. I didn't believe him he would, so I told him. And Harry stood up and ran away. Draco followed him. They are running down, what if they fall and die? Oh it's all my fault!'.  
  
'No Gin, it isn't'.  
  
People were standing around them, listining to Ginny's story. Dean held Ginny tight. Ginny and Dean are going out together for about a half of a year.   
  
'What can we do?'.  
  
'Come on, we can go after them' Dean said.  
  
'Yeah, come on Gin'.  
  
Seamus and Dean pulled Ginny with them and they started to run after Draco.   
  
~* Draco's POV *~  
  
I ran after Harry. I had to talk to him, and what if he got hurt? Harry was about 10 meters in front of me. He tripped and fell. I ran even harder till I reached him.  
  
'Harry, are you okay?'.  
  
I saw he was crying. I took him in my arms.  
  
'Harry, it's okay. Are you hurt?'.  
  
He nodded.  
  
'Where?'.  
  
'My ankle'.  
  
I looked down at his ankle and I touched it. He screamed out in pain.  
  
'Harry, it's broken'.  
  
'It hurts so much'.  
  
'I know'.  
  
'Why are you here?'.  
  
'Came to think'.  
  
'No, I mean, why are you here, with me? Why did you run after me?'.  
  
'Because, because I care about you Harry, I really do. What if I wasn't here now?'.  
  
'But, you broke up with me? In our last year, one week before graduation. Why did you do it? After school we didn't have to sneak off anymore, we could get a house and live together'.  
  
'No Harry, we couldn't. And you know that. Ron didn't approve of us. Eventually you would choose Ron above me'.  
  
'No I wouldn't'.  
  
'You wouldn't risk your friendship with them for it'.  
  
Harry started to cry.  
  
'Shhh, don't cry'.  
  
'Harry! Draco!' we heared Ginny, Seamus and Dean shout.  
  
I looked up. They came to a halt next to me.  
  
'Harry? Are you okay?' Ginny asked.  
  
'He broke his ankle' I answered for Harry.  
  
'Oh my god!'.  
  
'Harry? We are going to get you back down' I wisphered in his ear.  
  
He nodded.  
  
'I'm going to carry him' I told Seamus and Dean.  
  
'You sure?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
I stood up.  
  
'Harry? Can you climb on my back?'.  
  
Seamus and Dean helped him up and lifted him on my back. I started to walk. Seamus was leading the way and Dean and a shocked Ginny followed. We took the easiest way down. People were looking at us strangely. We got down safely. Harry gave Seamus his car keys and we got into the car.  
  
'Has someone got his wand with you?' I asked.  
  
'No, and Ron and Hermione haven't got it also'.  
  
'We wanted to camp as muggles' Ginny explained.  
  
'Oh, well, Seamus, do you know the way to the hospital?'.  
  
'Mmmhmmm'.  
  
Seamus drove to the hospital and a doctor helped them. Ginny, Dean and Seamus stayed behind in the waiting room and Draco walked with Harry and the doctor to another room.  
  
'So what happened?' the doctor asked.  
  
'Erm, I fell when I was walking down the Snowdon' Harry said.  
  
'Right'.  
  
The doctor took a look at Harry's ankle.  
  
'It's indeed broken. I have to put it in plaster and it needs rest. I'll give you crutches, but you have to walk as little as you can'.  
  
'Okay, I'll try'.  
  
Harry walked back with Draco to the others. 


End file.
